


with your heart, i'll never toy

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hasegawa Langa In Love, M/M, Pining, bit of an au but it works promise, doesn't really fit anywhere in canon, squint and you'll see it matchablossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: He came.Langa smiles big, ear to ear. His cheeks twinge, and he knows he probably smells from the first round, but none of that could possibly matter because Reki’s here, talking to his mom while pushing Miya away simultaneously, dressed in a black and white cartoon shirt over a red hoodie. He looks good, but of course he does, it’s Reki. It's Reki, and he's here.His heart skips and he yells before he can think, nearly tripping over a discarded skateboard. “Reki!”Reki turns at his voice and smiles too, a little more tuned down then Langa’s rare beam, but happy nonetheless. “Hey, Langa!”or: reki comes to one of langa's tournaments. langa might just be in love
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	with your heart, i'll never toy

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something nice for them :')  
> they deserve nice things :')  
> episode ten better not try anything :)
> 
> title from rex orange country

He _came._

Langa smiles big, ear to ear. His cheeks twinge, and he knows he probably smells from the first round, but none of that could possibly matter because Reki’s here, talking to his mom while pushing Miya away simultaneously, dressed in a black and white cartoon shirt over a red hoodie. He looks good, but of course he does, it’s Reki. It's Reki, and he's _here._

His heart skips and he yells before he can think, nearly tripping over a discarded skateboard. “Reki!” 

Reki turns at his voice and smiles too, a little more tuned down then Langa’s rare beam, but happy nonetheless. “Hey, Langa!” 

Joe turns at his voice too and shakes his head fondly, but Langa’s already running to the fence that blocks off the audience and the skating ramp. Reki starts to walk there too. 

“You came,” Langa says, out of breath and excited as they meet. 

“Well yeah, you asked didn’t you?” 

“You didn’t have to,” Langa says, fingers clutching the little metal gaps in the fence. “I’m glad you did though.” 

Reki grins, quick and self conscious. “It’s nice here. You looked good out there.” 

“Almost messed up the grind.” Langa admits. 

Reki frowns, then jabs Langa’s side through the fence. “Stop it with that. You know you’re good.” 

“Ow! I hate it when you do that,” Langa whines, rubbing his side. 

Reki snickers. Langas ears perk at the familiar noise, like he’s a dog. This is nice, this is normal. This is a red thread sewing them back together. “Why else do you think I do it? Keeps ya humble.” 

“Humble’s one way of putting it,” Langa mutters. "You have weirdly sharp fingers, for someone who uses their hands so much." 

"You know what they say." Reki winks.

"No, I don't actually, and you're awful." 

“Aw, don’t be like that Langa,” Reki pokes. He eyes Langa's scruffed elbows. “You looked like you were having fun out there.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Langa says, a bit shy and tentative.

Reki shakes his head. “No, it was nice to watch. I’m glad you were.” He smiles up at Langa. The crowd cheers as a teammate goes flying in the air, landing smoothly on the deck. Reki whistles, gaze flicking to whats behind Langa. “He’s _good_.” 

“Yeah,” Langa says, ignoring that twinge in his stomach. “Most of my teammates are.” 

“Joe’s influence or yours?” 

Langa snorts, looking back towards him. “Probably his. He’s a good coach when he wants to be.”

“Pft, you sound like Cherry,” Reki says, jerking a thumb back to the pink haired man, studying the ramp with rapt attention. Miya and Shadow catch his eye and wave obnoxiously, grinning largely. Shadow makes kissy faces and Langa rolls his eyes. He’s thankful Reki’s back is to them. “They’re all intolerable.” 

“Well, I could’ve told you that,” Langa says, as Miya turns and pretends to make out with an invisible creature, skinny arms rubbing up and down his sides. Langa snorts again, before he can help himself. Reki turns curiously, and collectively blushes. 

“Knock it off!” He hollers at him, shaking his fist. 

“Or what?” Miya demands back loudly, but yelps when Lenga shakes his head behind Reki and makes a fist. 

“Sorry,” Reki says, turning back, cheeks still a shade of reddish pink Langa can’t say he doesn’t like. “They were like that the whole way here. Bugged me into it.” 

Langas stomach takes a sour turn. “O-oh. They did?” 

“Wait, no, not like that,” Reki says, frowning and shaking his head. 

Langa shakes his head. “No it’s okay. I just thought-”

He gets an unpleasant feeling and turns away. He was so light headed and it all came crashing down. He thought Reki had shown up because he wanted to, not because he felt pressured to by their (well meaning, but _still)_ friends. 

“Langa,” he hears, and looks at Reki, who looks at him searchingly in return. “I came here for _you_.”

And it should be good enough, but it’s not, because deep down, Langas always wanted more, like he's always wanted more of skateboarding, he wants more of Reki. He wants to hear that sentence over and over again, because it's nearly everything, but he wants to hear more like it too. He just… _wants_. 

“Is that all you came for?” Langa presses. 

Reki blinks, surprised, and they stare at each other for a second under the stadium lights. Langa’s eyes trace up and down the planes of his face, the long line of his neck, the softness of his hoodie. Reki looks like he wants to say something, but before he can, they’re jarred. 

“Langa!” Joe calls, hands on his hips. 

“I- it sounds like they need you,” Reki says, pulling away, still red and flustered. 

“Wait! Reki,” Langa reaches out to catch his hood. “Will you wait for me after? We can do something. If you want.”

Reki tilts his head in that adorably confused way, shaking loose and walking back up to him. “Yeah?” 

Langa swallows the doubt and fear welling up in the back of his throat.“Yeah. Go eat or something. Or uh, maybe just hang out. Just us.” 

Reki smiles and shrugs, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Yeah, I think we could do something. But…” His smile widens. 

“But…” Langa presses eagerly. 

“Well, how do you think you’re doing?” 

“I think I’m doing pretty good, personally.” Langa replies, watching Reki closely. Is there another way to watch him? 

He grins, leaner closer. Langa would have thought to kiss him if there wasn't the damned fence in between them.“Well, you better win then. Give us something to celebrate.”

Langa gapes like an idiot. He nods quickly and Reki, satisfied, sends him that two finger salute. “Do your best Langa!” 

Langa watches as he walks back, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say he was making a show out of it, feet skirting along the steps smoothly, sending Langa a cheeky grin and thumbs up. Langa just smiles and laughs a bit, walking back to the rest of the assembled team. 

“Oi, loverboy,” Joe puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his pink-tinted daze. “You ready to go?” 

Langa smiles and nods, kicking up his board. He can’t resist looking back to Reki. He’s ignoring prodding from Miya and Shadow, and when he catches Langa’s gaze he flushes, but his eyes are bright. He cups his hands and hollers, “YOU GOT THIS LANGAAAA!” 

Langa flushes too, but raises his hand at him, grinning widely. 

“That your boyfriend or something?” His lazy eyed teammate asks, watching the spectacle with vague amusement. 

“No, not yet,” Langa says, lowering his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes focus on the ramp, and a light comes out of them his teammates know to call his snow goggles vision appears. He’s thinking about winning. He’s thinking about sharing a booth. He’s thinking of no more distance, nothing separating them. He grins. “But he will be.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first sk8 fic, so reki and langa might be ooc- thats on me! any and every comment is appreciated, tell me what you think! i want to write more of these two


End file.
